The Magic Inside Me
by Aussie-mel
Summary: An eleven year old Daniel discovers a whole new world full of magic and mystery when he receives a letter by mysterious means.
1. Authors Notes and Disclaimes

Title: The Magic Inside Me  
  
Author: Aussie Mel  
  
Email: stargazer_97@hotmail.com  
  
Category: X-Over Stargate/Harry Potter Spoilers: None so far Characters: Daniel Jackson Focused. Will have Severus Snape in it later.  
  
Pairing: None as of yet  
  
Rating: PG-13 so far rating may change later on  
  
Warnings: None so far may change Summary: An eleven year old Daniel discovers a whole new world full of magic and mystery when he receives a letter by mysterious means.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first X-Over so be nice. */ and /* mean that the text within these marks has been borrowed from J.K Rowling it may be slightly altered but I have not written that part. / meant italicised and // thoughts. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the associated characters they belong to J.K Rowling, I am making no money off this fic, and I am only doing it for fun. I do not own Stargate or its associated characters. This is for fun only. ***  
  
Hey This is the First Harry Potter Fanfiction I have attempted at the Moment it is now Beataed as I have found someone who is willing to do it for me  
  
Thanks to Ruth Hook for beating 


	2. Letter’s by … Owl?

Chapter one - Letter's by . Owl?  
  
Daniel Jackson looked up to what was to be his new home. It was a beautiful two-story house with everything a young boy of eleven could want, a beautiful big yard to play in, it even had the typical white picket fence that he'd often seen in a lot of American television shows. However Daniel wasn't happy with his new home. He had been forced from pillar to post since his parents had been killed when he was barely eight years old. He had never felt he'd belonged with any of the family's he had lived with, mostly they had ignored him or grown tired of caring for a child who was smarter than they were. He had been classed as a genius since he was old enough for school, Daniel had breezed through the school work and he had already started High school. Though Daniel was very lonely, he had never had any real friends, and those that he did have didn't last long due to the fact he was often moved onto the next potential parents. These latest sets were the typical perfect family with two other kids' one boy and one girl as well as a dog named Rover. The Girl Bella was two years older than he was and her brother Mike was his age. The Family he was living with now had just moved to London in England, which despite the cold whether Daniel liked. Daniel had noticed strange things happening lately, mostly when he was scared or upset, He had long ago realised he was different than the other kids his age but he had never figured out /how/ he was different.  
  
He remembered an incident when he was nine, he was being chased by a large dog and was desperately searching for any way to escape the massive hound, and then he had found himself sitting in a large tree, the dog no-where in sight. Shortly after what he had started to refer to as the dog incident he had come to the conclusion that he had been causing the strange occurrences to happen. How he had no idea but it seemed to be the only conclusion he could come to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daniel woke to the sound of tapping on his bedroom window, quickly reaching for his glasses and putting them on he got up to look for the source of the noise to discover a large brown barn Owl at his window trying to get inside. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he quickly approached the window to let the beautiful bird in. Daniel quickly ducked down as the bird flew through his window to land on his bed.  
  
"Hey Girl. what are you doing in here" he asked cautiously trying not to spook the animal.  
  
HOOT, HOOT.  
  
"Shhhh, you'll wake the rest of the house and get me into trouble" he said trying to calm the bird when he noticed an envelope tied to the birds ankle.  
  
"Hey what have you got there girl?" Daniel asked approaching the bird slowly as he dared, without spooking it.  
  
As he approached the bird it slowly started to waddle forward until he was in touching distance where the bird held out its leg as if trying to give him whatever was tied to its leg.  
  
Daniel didn't know what to think as he reached toward the letter tied to the bird's leg. Once he had untied the letter he looked at the address, only to discover that the letter had been intended for him. The Letter had a strange wax seal on the back that depicted a Badger, a Raven, a Snake and a Lion, with a large H in the centre, written beneath it were the words /Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus/. On the front it had written;  
  
/Mr D. Jackson  
The Middle Bedroom  
10 Sturtly Drive  
London/  
  
Curious Daniel silently tore open the letter, glancing at the large bird sitting on his bed every-so-often to ensure it had not taken flight again. Glancing down at the parchment in his hand he quickly read the letter.  
  
*/HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Nigel Flammington  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr Jackson, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours Sincerely,  
  
Tracy Birch Deputy Headmistress/*  
  
Daniel was left speechless, for the first time he could remember he was left utterly speechless. He was a Wizard and he had just been invited to attend a school for wizards and witches. He finally understood what it was that made him special, what it was that made him different, he finally understood. Now it was only a matter of convincing his current Guardians that him attending this school was what was best for everyone involved. He glanced down realising that there was still another piece of Parchment he had yet to read. Turning the page Daniel realised it was his supply list.  
  
*/ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Set Books All students should have a copy of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS/*  
  
Daniel looked at the list of supplies in amazement, deciding that no-matter what he was going to attend Hogwarts. //Now all I have to do is convince Mr and Mrs Dratton// Daniel thought gloomily as he quickly got dressed and tucked the letter into his pants pocket, heading downstairs to try and convince them to let him attend the school.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you enjoyed this, Please read and review it will encourage me to keep writing. Thanks Cya Aussie Mel 


	3. More Letter’s from Hogwarts

Chapter Two - More Letter's from Hogwarts  
  
Daniel quickly ran down stairs looking around for Mr and Mrs Dratton, walking into the kitchen Daniel found them sitting at the table eating breakfast. They looked up at him as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning . Um I received this letter this morning, inviting me to a boarding school all you'd have to pay for is the supplies. Please can I go, all meals and stuff are included so you would save money. /Please/" Daniel begged hoping to convince his guardians to let him go.  
  
"Give us a look at this letter" Mr Dratton asked holding out his hand for the letter. Once he had read it he looked up at Daniel. "You really want to go to this school?"  
  
"Yes" He replied eagerly.  
  
"Alright you can go. Send you reply and ask for directions on how to get your supplies and such" He answered.  
  
"Yes sir," Daniel Eagerly replied grabbing the letter and racing back up the stairs.  
  
Once Daniel was in his room he checked to make sure the Owl was where he left it and went to find some paper so he could reply. Having located pen and paper he wrote out his letter.  
  
/Dear Headmaster,  
My Name is Daniel Jackson, and I am writing to you to tell you that I am  
allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But my  
guardians Mr. and Mrs Dratton wish to know where I can find somewhere to  
buy the supplies listed on the list and how do I get to Hogwarts?  
Yours Sincerely  
Daniel Jackson/  
  
Quickly Proof reading the letter he folded it in half and scrawled the address down;  
  
Nigel Flammington  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Once that was done he quickly attached the letter to the bird's leg in the same way the first letter had arrived. "Now make sure that gets to the school, ok Girl" Daniel said feeling only slightly silly for talking to the animal. HOOT. The bird replied. If Daniel didn't know better he would have sworn the bird could understand him. With that the bird took flight through the window, to deliver his reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daniel was usually a very patient child, he had to be because of his IQ level, trying to learn the harder work, but today he could not seem to sit still. Every Bird that came near him or his house had Daniel looking to the sky each time hoping to see some sign of the beautiful bird which had delivered his letter that morning. Finally at about 3pm Daniel saw the sight he had been awaiting all day. The bird barely had time to land when Daniel grabbed him to take the letter from it, quickly checking the address he started to read the letter;  
  
/Mr D. Jackson  
The Middle Bedroom  
10 Sturtly Drive  
London/  
  
/Dear Mr Jackson,  
I am glad to hear you will be attending the school come 1 September, as  
to your Questions you shall be getting to school by train which leaves Kings Cross Station at 11 o'clock from platform 9 ¾. Diagon Alley is located behind the Leaky Cauldron, which is located at 34 Phillips St London. Just enter the Leaky Cauldron and ask Reilly Barton, the bartender that you wish to access Diagon Ally ad he will show you how to do so. Looking forward to seeing you come September 1.  
  
Your Sincerely  
Nigel Flammington  
Headmaster/  
  
Daniel Quickly finished reading the letter, deciding that he would go to Diagon Ally tomorrow and purchase his school supplies. Smiling broadly for the first time since moving to London Daniel Went to bed dreaming of the coming Day.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you enjoyed it please read and review it will encourage me to continue writing it. Hope you Enjoy Aussie Mel. 


	4. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three - Diagon Alley  
  
The car ride to the Leaky Cauldron was very slow and Daniel was nearly bursting with excitement, he was on his way to collect his school supplies. Usually that would make him feel dread of the coming school year, but not this time; for maybe the first time that he could remember he was looking forward to school. He also realised that he would probably be on equal footing with the other children, as his previous education wouldn't be needed at his new school, and for that he was glad. He didn't like being considered a freak, or nerd just because of how smart he was. But at Hogwarts all that wouldn't matter he'd just be another kid.  
  
Looking up, Daniel noticed they were pulling up next to a grubby looking building. That you wouldn't notice unless you were really looking for it. On the sign above the door it proclaimed the building to be the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as the car pulled to a stop Daniel jumped out eager to purchase his school supplies.  
  
Once they were inside the gloomy looking pub, Daniel carefully made his way to the bar and asked the bartender how to get into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ah, you must be one of the muggle-borns. Going to Hogwarts are ya?" The bartender asked as he stepped out from behind the bar and started to walk out to the back door of the small pub.  
  
"Ah, yes sir. What's a muggle born?" He asked looking up at the man.  
  
"Oh, of course you wouldn't know. A muggle is a non-magical person. So a muggle-born is a witch or wizard born to non-magical folks," he replied as he stepped up to the brick wall at the back of the pub. Daniel watched with fascination as he pulled out his wand and tapped the wall in an intricate pattern, before stepping back. Daniel watched the wall with fascination as it carefully split and the brickwork moved to form an archway into the street beyond.  
  
"This, lad, is Diagon Alley," he said before retreating back into the pub, but Daniel was too busy looking into the busy street to notice.  
  
Daniel slowly stepped into the street, it was packed full of witches and wizards going about their every-day business. Looking up Daniel noticed a large white building proclaiming it was Gringotts, a wizarding bank. Daniel had never in his short life seen anything like it. Once the shock of the wizarding street had calmed down a bit Daniel and the Dratton's quickly made their way toward the bank to set up a vault for him, which Daniel had found out was run by goblins. Apparently Mrs Dratton's sister Leana had attended Hogwarts as a child so she knew a little about the wizarding world; she just preferred to keep as far away from it as she possibly could.  
  
The night before they had talked a bit, and decided to set up a Gringotts account for him. So he would be able to pay his entire way through school. They quickly made their way towards the imposing building, as he approached Daniel noticed word engraved upon the doors, they said;  
  
*/Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Theif, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there./*  
  
Daniel finished reading the sign before hurrying inside the massive building, wondering quietly to himself what you would find if you were to attempt stealing, though one thing was for sure - whatever it was would not be good.  
  
The three of them quickly approached a desk where a strange creature was standing, Daniel could only assume he was a Goblin. "We wish to open an account under the name of Daniel Jackson, as well as exchange 120 pounds into wizarding currency." Mrs Dratton explained to the goblin.  
  
Once that was sorted and the money deposited into his vault which he found out later was 3000 pounds, which he was told had to last the whole seven years of his education.  
  
"Alright Mr. Jackson, the large gold coins are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. There are seventeen sickles to a galleon and twenty nine knuts to a sickle. You understand that?" the goblin asked him.  
  
"Yes sir," he replied quickly taking my money bag and backing away from the goblin.  
  
After that was sorted out, the three of them quickly left the bank. Once they were outside the Drattons pulled him off to the side to speak to him.  
  
"Ok Daniel, we'll leave you to it, we will meet you back in front of the Leaky Cauldron at three." Mrs Dratton told him.  
  
"Ok," Daniel replied quickly eager to get away and start buying his supplies. Seeing his restlessness the Drattons quickly said goodbye and left him to it.  
  
After the Drattons left, Daniel quickly ran off as fast as he could, he was in so much of a hurry he hadn't seen the other boy until he had knocked him from his feet.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there, my name is Daniel Jackson." Daniel said as he helped the other boy to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, well, watch where you're going. My name is Severus Snape." The other boy replied dusting himself off.  
  
"You want to come with me and get your stuff, I'm here by myself and I'm muggle-born so I've no idea about anything here. So what do you say Severus, you want to come?" Daniel asked him.  
  
"Sure we'll go to the Owl Emporium first; that way we can get an owl to send the post." Severus replied, following the smaller boy along the street. His father had always made out that muggle-born's were beneath the Snape's, but there was just something about the other boy that drew Severus to him. Severus decided then that he would make every effort to be the other boy's friend. Even if his father did not approve. That decided, Severus quickly followed his new friend into the store.  
  
"Hey Severus what sort of owl should I get, a barn owl or a snowy?" Daniel yelled out.  
  
"Barn owl, snowy is too noticeable." he replied as he picked up a beautiful light brown owl, bringing it to the counter to pay for. Having made their purchases, both boys went to the ice cream parlour so they could think of names for the birds  
  
"I'm going to name my owl Hunter." Severus told Daniel as they sat down.  
  
"Cool, it suits her. Okay, what will I name you girl? I know, Ares." He replied, laughing at the look on Severus' face.  
  
"Okay, come on, lets get the rest of our supplies." Severus said, pulling Daniel to his feet.  
  
It took the boys about two hours to purchase the remainder of their school supplies, now all they had left to get were their wands. As they approached the store, Daniel noticed the sign above the door saying /Ollivanders makers of fine wands since 382 BC/. The boys quickly entered the shop looking around in awe, the store was filled ceiling to floor with small boxes which Daniel could only assume were wands. Looking up Daniel noticed the owner of the shop come in.  
  
"Ah, Mr Snape, Mr Jackson. I've been expecting you." The man replied walking up to Severus and handing him a wand. Severus proceeded to wave it causing the ladder on the other side of the store to explode.  
  
"Ah no, most definitely not," Mr Ollivander squeaked out, snatching the wand from Severus' grasp and replacing it with a dark black one which gave off beautiful golden sparks.  
  
"Yes, yes. Mahogany, 11 inches, core of a phoenix feather" Mr Ollivander took the wand back and placed it in a box. Severus quickly paid for it, placing it with his other purchases.  
  
Daniel quickly stepped forward and took the wand Mr Ollivander gave him, giving it a small wave and exploding one of the shelves holding the wands. This went on for almost an hour before they finally found a wand that suited him. It was made from a Fir tree, 8 inches long, with a unicorn hair for the core. He quickly left the store, glad to be finished with it.  
  
"I thought I'd never find a wand," Daniel told the other boy as they walked toward the Leaky cauldron.  
  
"Yeah, same here. Anyway, I've got to go meet Father, so I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express September 1st," Severus said as he wandered off to find his father.  
  
Daniel quickly ran out the front of the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the Dratton's, he had had an awesome time shopping; he couldn't wait until September 1st when he could finally use all the things he had bought. Daniel looked up and spotted the Drattons parked near the small pub. Running quickly Daniel made his way to the car and back to his home, looking forward to school for the first time since he had started school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you liked it read and review please. 


	5. Departure and Sorting

_**Chapter four – Departure and Sorting**_

September first arrived in a flurry of activity in the Dratton household. Daniel was excited to be finally going to Hogwarts and seeing his new friend Severus again. Now with all his belongings packed up in his trunk in the car, they could finally get to platform 9 and ¾ .

The car ride to the train station went in relative silence, and before he knew it they had arrived at Kings Cross Station. Once there, Mr. Dratton packed all of his belongings onto a cart. "Remember, the platform is located between the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. Just walk through the wall," Mrs. Dratton called out just as he was leaving.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, he slowly made his way towards platform 9 and ¾, quickly looking around to be sure no muggles would see him as he aimed his trolly at the barrier, closed his eyes and ran toward it. He had half expected to crash into the wall, but where he felt there should have been a nasty impact he just kept going. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find a platform filled with children and their parents, all talking excitedly. Just beyond the children Daniel could see what could only be described as the most beautiful steam engine he had ever seen. It was a beautiful deep red in colour and had the words the 'Hogwarts Express' printed on the front.

Slowly, Daniel moved forward and entered the train, looking around for an empty compartment. Finding one, he packed away his trunk and owl and took a seat, hoping Severus would find him before the train left.

"Hello, may I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," a pretty young girl with red hair asked him.

"Ah, sure. I'm waiting for a friend of mine but I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing. My name's Daniel Jackson, by the way," Daniel told her as she took the seat opposite him.

"My name's Lily Evans. So are you muggle-born or pure-blood, not that it matters, I'm muggle-born, before I got my Hogwarts letter I'd never heard of the wizarding world before, what about you?" Lily asked in a rush.

"Ah, I'm muggle-born. I think. I'm not sure though as I'm living with a foster family and I don't know a lot about my parents before that," he replied uneasily. He wasn't sure how he felt about this girl asking all these questions, but she seemed to be genuinely interested.

"Oh. What happened to your parents?"

"They died in an accident when I was eight. Look, I know you don't mean anything by it, but could we talk about something else?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, sure we can talk about something else. So who's this mysterious friend of yours?" Lily asked, feeling like a total prat for bringing up obviously painful memories for Daniel.

"That would be me. I'm Severus Snape. And you are?" Severus asked in a slightly snooty voice.

"Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you, Severus."

Once everyone had been introduced they all sat down and talked about themselves, getting to know each other better, and by the time the lolly cart arrived they were all friends. Putting their money together, they bought the whole trolly out of lollies.

"Hey, what's this?" Daniel asked, opening up the small box.

"Careful with it, it's a Chocolate Frog. They actually jump. They also have collectable cards in them," Severus replied, grabbing the frog before it had escaped.

For the remainder of the journey the trio sat eating lollies and talking about what they thought they could expect at Hogwarts.

"Guys, we better get changed into our robes, we're almost there," Lily reminded them. "I'll go into another compartment and change, then I'll come back," she said as she grabbed her robes and exited the compartment in search of a place to change.

Once she had left, both boys quickly scrambled to quickly change into their robes before she returned. Not long after they had changed, Lily returned. About half an hour later, the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Once there, the trio quickly exited the train to be met with a booming voice. "Firs' Year's, Firs' Year's o'er 'ere." Looking up, they noticed a large man. He stood about double the height of an average man. He was huge. Quickly, they followed the man down to the water's edge where several small boats waited for them. "Four to a boat," the large man called out.

Quickly, the three climbed into a boat with another girl. Once everyone was seated in a boat the huge man called out forward, and as soon as he did the boats started to move towards the castle slowly.

Once the boats reached the other side of the lake, the students stood waiting for the Deputy Headmistress.

While waiting outside the doors to the Great Hall, a young boy with long white blonde hair approached the trio. "Well, what do we have here? A Snape with two mudbloods? Wait till your father hears about this. You'll be a disgrace to the Snape line. You are better than them. If you don't associate with them any more your father will never have to know," the boy spat out at them with what could only be described as hatred.

"Lucius Malfoy. These two /_mudbloods_/ as you put it are far better people than you will ever be, and I couldn't care less what my father thinks. Oh, and Lucius, if I ever find you calling my friends Mudbloods or giving them a hard time in any way, you will wish you were dead. Understood?" Severus positively radiated anger at him.

Before Lucius could say anything else, the doors opened to reveal the Deputy Headmistress of the school.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. While here, you will be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. While here, your house groups will be like your family. You will, eat, sleep and go to classes with you fellow classmates. Points will be awarded and deducted from your house when rules are broken or you excel in something. Now form two lines and follow me."

Once the deputy had finished speaking, they entered the great hall. Daniel looked up at the ceiling in awe; it looked as if there was no ceiling. You could see the sky outside when you looked at the roof. "Wow. Look at the ceiling, Lily," Daniel whispered in awe.

"It's charmed to look like the weather outside. I read it in /_Hogwarts: A History/_" Lily replied, looking somewhat proud of herself.

Once all the first years were inside the hall, a ratty looking old hat was brought out on a stool. Once there, it began to sing:

_/Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You Might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!/_

As the sorting hat finished its song, the hall burst into applause. Once the noise had died down, the Deputy Headmistress pulled out a piece of parchment and started reading out the names on the list.

"Black, Sirius." As Sirius' name was called, he sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. After about a minute, the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The pattern continued in the same way for the remainder of the students.

"Evans, Lily." Lily was nervous. She desperately wanted to be with her other friends but was also eager to find out what house she was to be in. Once the hat was placed on her head, she heard a whisper in her ear as the Hat spoke to her, 'Well, what have we here? You are brave, yes, you would do great in Gryffindor, but what do we have here? A passion for learning, a hard worker. Yes I know where to put you now.'

"RAVENCLAW!" Quickly pulling the hat off her head, she quickly ran over to her house table.

"Jackson, Daniel." Daniel had been nervous, but as soon as his name was called out, he became petrified. He just hoped he wouldn't be separated from Severus and Lily. Quickly pushing his fears aside, Daniel walked up to the stool while placing the hat on his head. As soon as the hat touched his head, he heard a voice in his head. 'Oh, you are an easy one aren't you? Very willing to learn, a genius in the muggle world. Yes, I know where to put you.'

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled out. Quickly, Daniel ran over to where Lily was seated.

"I hope Severus is with us," he whispered to Lily as he sat down.

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Lucius."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape, Severus." Severus looked up as his name was called. He wanted to be with his friends but he was a Snape, and Snapes were always in Slytherin. If he was with his friends in Ravenclaw, who knew what his father would do to him. As he placed the hat on his head, he wished it would be over with as soon as possible. 'Well, what have we here, another Snape? Ah, you wish to be with your friends in Ravenclaw, but no you would not do well there, I know just where to put you.'

"SLYTHERIN!" With that, Snape knew his life had changed. Whether it was for the better was still to be decided. As he made his way to the Slytherin table, he waved at his friends.

Once the feast was done, the prefects escorted Daniel, Lily and the rest of the Ravenclaw first years to the Ravenclaw tower where a portrait of a woman reading by the ocean came into view.

"Password," The portrait questioned.

"Shakespeare. First years, don't forget the password," the Ravenclaw prefect told them.

Daniel was exhausted. He had had a very tiring day and was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Once inside the common room, Daniel said goodnight to Lily and made his way up to bed.

Climbing into bed, Daniel thought of what the next day would bring. With that, he fell asleep, exhausted with the day's activities.

TBC

Hope you enjoy please read and review. Aussie Mel


End file.
